We Meet Again
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Ikuto has disappeared for half a year. The humpty lock along with Amu's shugo charas are gone. Amu gets transported to a village uncovers a mystery and finds an old childhood friend. And what's up with this new Shugo tama? Pairing: Amuto -On Hold-
1. Tadase's Confession and Where the heck

**Chapter 1: Tadase's Confession and Where the heck AM I? Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.**

A/N: This happens after Tadase's confession in chapter 28 of the manga. And on a side note, Amu is 16 and Ikuto is 19.

--

"Would you accept it if I told you I'm in love with you?" yelled a blushing King.

Would you accept... accept... if I were... in love... in love... with you...?

The words sank into her mind. She turned away from him, eyes wide.

"Chara-change!" she whispered, opening the balcony and jumping onto the street.

"Hop, step, jump!" she muttered, the accessories appearing as she flew away.

'Oh Ikuto! I miss you so much! When will I see you again? It's been half a year!' she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

A tearr dripped onto her hand. And with that, a bright light appeared. It formed to reveal...

"Humpty lock?"she said, surprised.

It had disappeared along with Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. A month before that, Ikuto disappeared with Yoru.

"No." she said, putting it on her neck. "I have to believe in myself. Ikuto will come back. I believe in him!"

Before another tear dripped, Kiseki and the Hotori were chasing after her.

"Hinamori-san!"

The pure tear dripped into the keyhole of the Humpty lock. The lock flared into life, shining brightly as her 4 charas appeared along with a new shugo tama. It was the color of Ikuto's silky hair with a yellow moon. Amu was lifted into the air, wearing her school uniform.

"Amu-chan!" chorused the 4 charas as the new egg dropped onto her open hands.

"Atashi no tama, UNROKKU!" she said hesitantly. (A/N: Tama is actually can mean soul. So basically that mean my own soul, unlock!)

The Joker disappeared into a ball of stars. When the light cleared, she was gone like the wind. (A/N: Don't own the song Gone Like The Wind by Vanessa Hudgens.)

"HINAMORI-SAN!" cried Tadase, searching for her already.

--

When she opened her eyes, Amu was in a forest filled with trees shaped like eggs.

"Amu-chan!" yelled her charas, hugging her.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! I missed you guys!" cried the pink-haired girl.

After a few minutes, she finally asked the question.

"DARE KA!?" she yelled. (A/N: WHERE AM I?)

--

A/N: There's your first chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Ikuto? The Fifth Shugo Tama!

**Chapter 2: Ikuto? The Fifth Shugo Tama!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

"Amu-chan, this is Guardian village!" said Dia happily.

"Yup, Guardian village. This is where all shugo charas live before being born or turned into batsutamas." added Miki.

"Oh.. and I have another shugo tama!" said Amu, showing them the new egg.

"Sugoi, Amu-chan desu!"

"GO GO AMU-CHAN! THAT WAY THAT WAY AMU-CHAN!" cried her cheerleader chara.

"Okay." replied Amu as she passed the egg-shaped trees.

When they arrived in Guardian village, Amu was surrounded by shugo charas.

They pulled Amu inside the village and flew quickly, making her run after then and bump into somebody.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry-" asked a familiar voice as the person helped her up.

"No, it was my fault." she apologized as she looked at the face, smiling.

"I-ikuto?" she questioned.

"Amu?" he asked at the same time.

"Ikuto!" she yelled, glomping him as she hugged him. "Eep! You are still a nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko!"

He had groped her but she allowed his hand to stay there.

"You've been in the Guardian village all this time?" she asked, getting off him.

"Yeah, the Dumpty key brought me here after the battle."

"The Humpty lock brought me here 20 minutes ago."

"I've been trying to get back for some time." informed Ikuto.

"It's been nearly half a year..."

"What? I've only been here for a month!"

"This is a different dimension." said Dia as the rest of the charas came.

"Sou ka." murmured Amu. "Alright, let's go to where you were going to drag me to. Chara-change! Hop step jump!"

"Amu-chan can still chara-change without charas?" gasped Ran. "Sugoi!"

They (including Ikuto and Yoru) arrived at a palace/mansion.

"That design on the door looks awfully similar to my new shugo tama!" cried Amu.

"You have a new one?" asked Ikuto.

Amu took it out.

"It's beautiful. The design is marvellous. It smells like catnip." said Ikuto, chara-changing immediately as he sat down inside, holding the egg.

'I want to touch his ears!' gushed Amu silently.

Her red chara heard and chara-changed with her as she sat down beside him.

Her hand touched his soft cat ears and he purred in surprise. She kept petting him, or rather his ears.

"Kyaa! Ikuto, you're so cute when you chara-change!"

"He is, isn't he?" interrupted a mysterious yet familiar voice.

* * *

A/N: Finally, an update ne? But I'm sad to announce I will be putting this fic on hold until I finish Going Camping! or One and My Own (which is most popular so far for some reason!).


End file.
